Celos
by Droit no kuma
Summary: Porque ambos son celosos pero aun así se aman sobre todas las cosas. Happy OiIwaOi day!


Este es un pequeño one-shot por el OiIwa day!... Feliz día a todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja. Un poco tarde y corto pero es lo que hay.

Dedicado a mi iwaizumi personal, te adoro nena, y a los del grupo de whats.

_Disclaimer_: Ni los personajes ni el manga me pertenecen, yo solo los manejo para desquitar mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Iwaizumi**_.

Lo ves de nuevo coqueteando con todas aquellas chicas que se hacen llamar sus fans y no puedes evitar sentirte molesto, les sonríe brillantemente y eso solo alimenta las ilusiones de todas aquella jóvenes, sabes que lo está disfrutando, lo puedes observar por la manera en que les contesta y porque aún no ha regresado a practicar.

Sabes que deberías de estar acostumbrado a ello, después de todo ya van años desde que a tu mejor amigo lo persiguen las mujeres como polillas a la luz y que desde el principio eso no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto, es más, hasta divertido lo encuentra.

Desvías tu mirada para evitar seguir viendo aquella escena que te molesta en demasía y te concentras en seguir entrenando y dirigir al equipo, porque el irresponsable de su capitán sigue con sus juegos tontos. Te gusta ese ambiente que se aprecia en el equipo, entre todos hay respeto y de una u otra manera de obedecen a ti, porque todos saben que cuando a oikawa se le da por desinteresarse el encargado eres tú.

Ríes con las tonterías que algunos de tus compañeros dicen y sin que te des cuenta ya te encuentras conversando con algunos de ellos, de alguna manera te agradan bastante y te siente a gusto estando rodeado de ellos tanto que incluso puedes olvidar ese pinchazo doloroso que se posa en tu pecho cuando vez al tonto del castaño coquetear frente a tus narices con aquellas adolescentes sobre hormonadas.

* * *

**_Oikawa_**.

Diriges tu atención, al equipo que sigue en el entrenamiento, al ya no sentir la fuerte y profunda mirada de iwaizumi sobre ti, taladrándote la cabeza como si quisiera hacer un agujero en ella, aunque en algunos momentos no dudas que eso sea cierto. El hecho de que seas tan popular con las mujeres y que estas acaparen parte de tu tiempo parece molestar a tu amigo pero eso lejos de retenerte solo lo hace más entretenido.

Sabes que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, iwaizumi es una de las personas más importantes en tu vida y no importa cuáles son tus hobbies, siempre habrá un espacio intocable para él porque indudablemente tú no serías tú mismo si no hubiese estado junto a ti durante todos esos años. Los sentimientos que durante todo el tiempo de conocerle has tenido de alguna manera terminaron convirtiéndose en eso que se entierra en tu cuerpo y que te atosiga en momentos, pero si es por hajime no hay problema en aceptarlo libremente.

Te disculpas con las muchachas que desilusionadas se alejan del lugar para observarte desde las gradas, das el pretexto de que como capitán debes de dar el buen ejemplo y entrenar arduamente pero en realidad sabes que la única razón es que si tu mejor amigo no está mirando entonces todo ese espectáculo deja de tener sentido.

Observas a quien ha sido tu apoyo incondicional el tiempo que llevas de conocerle y sientes una tonta opresión en tu pecho al verle interactuar tan amistosamente con los más jóvenes del club porque de alguna manera te has dado cuenta de que cómo es que ellos lo miran, como esa admiración poco a poco toma otro tinte más profundo y eso te hace enfurecer.

Iwaizumi es genial, todo un ejemplo a seguir, de eso no hay ni el más mínimo rastro de duda y eso solo hace que tus celos sean aún mayores, cualquiera podría enamorarse de él. Por alguna razón que ni si quiera tu entiendes uno de tus más grandes temores es que alguien lo aleje de ti, que esos regaños y reproches, que esas sonrisas y miradas de cariño, ya no sean más para ti, que alguien las robe.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado aquellas sabias palabras que dictan "una cucharada de su propio chocolate"? Pues se puede aplicar a ti mismo en estos momentos porque disfrutas tanto de los celos del pelinegro que ahora sientes que te quemas por dentro al ver los puros sentimientos que los menores del club le profesan.

Tu mirada, que al parecer se ha vuelto más intensa a medida que tus ideas transcurren, llega ser notoria para el objeto de tus pensamientos y sentimientos quien voltea a tu dirección haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren y es en ese momento en que te das cuenta de que quizás muchas cosas solo se encuentran dentro de tu mente y que nadie va a robarte a tu persona más preciada, que los sentimientos de hajime hacia ti son tan fuertes como los que tú le dedicas.

Es en ese momento en que tus celos, y secretamente sin que tú lo sepas los suyos también, dejan de tener cabida dentro de sus corazones porque a pesar de la inseguridad que pueden tener en sí mismos la confianza mutua es aún más fuerte.

* * *

Todos los errores ortograficos me pertenecen y me disculpo por ellos, no tengo beta.

Espero les haya gustado, lo hice en un rato pero con mucho amor.

Nos leemos~


End file.
